Notable People
Imperial Families The Emperor Hantei XXXVIII -His fifth wife, Hantei Hochiahime, abducted and killed by Bloodspeakers while pregnant in 1111 -Hantei Sotorii, his son by his fourth wife, abducted along with Hochiahime and escaped. Miya Yoto, Daimyo of the Miya and Imperial Herald -His Wife, Miya Koiso -His Son, Miya Satoshi Otomo Sorai, Daimyo of the Otomo Seppun Daiori, Daimyo of the Seppun and Captain of the Imperial Guard Crab Clan Hida Kisada, The Great Bear, Daimyo of the Hida and Crab Clan Champion -His Wife, Hida Tsuriko, who fell ill after the premature birth of her secondborn son and died five years after -Their Firstborn Son, Hida Yakamo -Their Firstborn Daughter, Hida O-Ushi -Their Secondborn Son, Hida Sukune, blamed by Kisada for the death of his mother Hiruma Yoshi, Daimyo of the Hiruma -His son, Hiruma Kage Kaiu Murai, Daimyo of the Kaiu -His Son, Kaiu Suman Kuni Yori, Daimyo of the Kuni -His Son, Kuni Fujiko, born 1099 Yasuki Taka, Daimyo of the Yasuki -His Son, Yasuki Oguri Tetsuya, Once Kaiu Oshuda, Damiyo of the Kaiu, Now Head of the Brotherhood of Shinsei Crane Clan Doji Satsume, Daimyo of the Doji, Crane Clan Champion, and Emerald Champion -His wife, Doji Teinko -Their firstborn son, Doji Hoturi, born 1103 -Their secondborn son, Doji Kuwanan -Their adopted daughter, Doji Shizue. Abducted by the Lion and rescued by Toritaka Hikaru Asahina Shoken, Daimyo of the Asahina -Her husband, Asahina Toin -Their firstborn son, Asahina Tomo -Their secondborn son, Asahina Koji -Their daughter, Asahina Tamako Daidoji Toshiaki, Daimyo of the Daidoji -His firstborn son, Daidoji Uji -His secondborn son, Daidoji Tekigun Kakita Yoshi, Daimyo of the Kakita and Imperial Chancellor -His brother, Kakita Toshimoko, sensei of the Kakita Dueling Academy and military ruler of the Kakita -His sister, Doji Teinko, wife of Doji Satsume Dragon Clan Togashi Keroku, secretly the Kami Togashi, Leader of the Togashi Order, and Dragon Clan Champion Kitsuki Akinori, Daimyo of the Kitsuki -His son, Kitsuki Yasu Mirumoto Hitomi, Daimyo of the Mirumoto -Her elder brother, Mirumoto Satsu, killed in a duel with Hida Yakamo in 1113 -Her younger brother, Mirumoto Daini Agasha Tamori, Daimyo of the Agasha -His brother, Agasha Chosai -His wife, Agasha Tsutomu -His daughter, Agasha Shaitung Lion Clan Akodo Toturi, Daimyo of the Akodo and Lion Clan Champion -His betrothed, Isawa Kaede -His uncle, Akodo Takanori, former Lion Clan Champion slain in a failed attempt to retake Toshi Ranbo from the Crane earlier in 1120 -His brother, Akodo Arasou, killed in the same battle -Ginawa, a ronin in service to Toturi, wielder of Revenge Ikoma Anakazu, Daimyo of the Ikoma -His daughter, Ikoma Tsanuri Kitsu Kantaro, Daimyo of the Kitsu -His son, Kitsu Toshimichi Matsu Yunaki, Daimyo of the Matsu -Her Husband, Matsu Uniri, Daimyo until his death in 1100 -Their daughter, Matsu Tsuko, her betrothal to Akodo Arasou broken by his death -Their Son, Matsu Hiroru, favored student of Akodo Kage Akodo Kage, Revered Sensei of the Lion -His wife, Hantei Arumihime, cousin of Hantei XXXVIII, dead of plague in 1109 -His disciple, Matsu Hiroru Phoenix Clan Shiba Ujimitsu, Daimyo of the Shiba and Phoenix Clan Champion -His Wife, Seppun Shimiko, who was forced to commit jigai by decree of Hantei XXXVIII when her father was discovered to be a traitor -Their Daughter, Shiba Saija, killed by Ujimitsu in accordance with the decree of Hantei XXXVIII -Shiba Jimen, a trusted advisor -Shiba Tsukune, daughter of Shiba Jimen, a child. Isawa Eju, Elemental Master of Air -His apprentice, Isawa Uona, who largely perform's Eju's duties in his illness Isawa Tadaka, Elemental Master of Earth Isawa Tsuke, Elemental Master of Fire -His Son, Isawa Hochiu Isawa Tomo, Elemental Master of Water Isawa Ujina, Elemental Master of Void -His First Wife, Doji Ninube, who died in child birth -Their Daughter, Isawa Kaede, also his apprentice -His Second Wife, Isawa Ieku -Their Elder Son, Isawa Tadaka, Elemental Master of Earth -Their Younger Son, Isawa Tomo, Elemental Master of Water Asako Jiro, Daimyo of the Asako Scorpion Clan Bayushi Shoju, Daimyo of the Bayushi and Scorpion Clan Champion -His wife, Bayushi Kachiko, sister of Shosuro Hametsu -Their son, Bayushi Dairu, age 11, who is spoken of in whispers as having the eyes of a Crane Shosuro Hametsu, Daimyo of the Shosuro -His wife, Shosuro Mikiko -Their adopted daughter, Kakita Kiyomi, whose whereabouts they do not know Soshi Bantaro, Daimyo of the Soshi Yogo Junzo, Daimyo of the Yogo Unicorn Clan Shinjo Yoktasu, Daimyo of the Shinjo and Unicorn Clan Champion -His wife, Shinjo Chibokiko -Their Daughter, Shinjo Haruko, age 12 -Their Elder Son, Shinjo Shono, age 10 -Their Younger Son, Shinjo Yasamura, age 7 Horiuchi Shoan, Daimyo and Founder of the Horiuchi Ide Eijiro, Daimyo of the Ide Iuchi Daiyu, Daimyo of the Iuchi -His daughter, Iuchi Shahai Moto Terumori, Daimyo of the Moto and Khan of the Unicorn -His son, Moto Soro Otaku Tetsuko, Daimyo of the Otaku and Leader of the Battle Maidens -Her sister, Otaku Kamoko, once Daimyo of the Otaku, now Sensei of the Battle Maidens